iGot Glasses
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Freddie gets glasses... and suddenly looks very hot, Sam notices. SEDDIE


Hi! I tried to get another chapter of Freddie's Kisses done today, but... I didn't. I've got football later, though, and that's a good 2 ½ hour journey, so I'll get the next chapter then.

And, more great news, tomorrow I've got snow day number 3! Woot! What makes it better is that tomorrow people in years 10, 11, 12 and 13 have to go in but 7, 8, 9 get the day off! Hell yes, so since I'm still a humble year 9 I have writing time! So you might see two chapter of Freddie's Kisses tomorrow!

On with the show!

IKNOWYOUSEESOMEHOWTHEWORLDWILLCHANGEFORMEANDBESOWONDERFULLIVELIFEBREATHE

'One fine day with a woof and a purr, a baby was born and it caused a little stir...' I sang along with Carly's TV. 'No blue buzzard, no three-eyed frog, one feline canine little Catdog...'  
'Sam!' Carly called from where she was sitting at the computer. 'We've gotta get those new pics of us up on the iCarly website now or Freddie will have a meltdown.'  
'Alright, alright, spoil my fun, why don't you.' I hauled myself up off the couch and over to the computer. 'Why's he gonna have a meltdown? If they're so important he should have put them up himself.'  
'He's gonna have a meltdown because he spent hours airbrushing them last night to make us look hot.' She inserted a memory stick into the computer as she spoke. 'And he couldn't do it himself because he has a doctors appointment today.'  
'What, is he out of tick lotion?' I joked.  
'I think he's at the optician,' she said.  
'Like an eye dude? I thought the dork had pretty good eyesight.'  
It was all I could take not to say the dork had pretty good EYES. One thing I'd noticed about him during a recent staring contest, he did have great eyes. Anyways...  
'I don't know, I think it's just a check-up.' On the screen she brought up the new image he'd airbrushed.  
'Dude,' I said approvingly. 'I look GOOD.'  
'We both do, thats the point.'  
I nodded, then noticed something. 'Freddie's been way too kind to himself,' I said.  
'What do you mean?'  
'He hasn't always looked that good, has he?' I motion towards his portion of the pic; his smooth, tanned cheeks, his zit-free skin and his cool, soft looking lips. And, of course, his eyes, which are as always shiny and lit-up. Yeesh, I had come over all girly.  
'I'm pretty sure he hasn't changed anything about himself, Sam. That'd be you thinking he looks hot.'  
'What?' So what if he did look hot? That was a private conversation between me and my brain.  
'Yep, Sam thinks Freddie looks hot!' Carly was obviously loving it.  
'No I don't!' I lunged for her and ended up stuffing my bagel in her mouth (darn, I wanted to finish that...).

'Mmmph!' she tried to speak through the mess of bread and ham in her mouth. She messily spat it out. 'Freddie's here,' she said, pointing to the door.

I looked over and, sure enough, Freddie was standing there looking amused. Usually I would greet him with a dig at his hair, or a crack at his clothes but today I couldn't think of anything, because I was too distracted. On his face, around those eyes I was spazzing out over before, was a pair of dark framed glasses.

My first instinct was... Well I didn't have one. I stood there gawping, mouth hanging open like a goldfish and eyes glazed over like a numpty. He looked GREAT. Like seriously. It was now I realised that yes, his cheeks were actually tanned and gorgeous, and his skin was smooth and zit free. He actually looks a bit like that hot movie star Adam Hudson, the one who made glasses cool. I knew Carly would know I thought he looked hot but that wasn't my top priority. My top priority was speaking.

'H-hi, Freddie,' I say.

'Wow! Love the glasses, Freddie!' Carly trills. She bounded up to him. I could see his cheeks going a little pink but I think that was from the upfrontness of the compliment, not Carly squawking at him.

'Thanks...' He said modestly. 'I don't really know if I like them that much...'

'Are you kidding? You look exactly like Adam Hudson, doesn't he, Sam?'

'Uh...' Crap. I had to think of something snappy and insulting to say. 'Ha ha... you wish Freddork.' _That was pathetic, Sam._ He raised his eyebrows at me.

There was an awkward silence which Carly broke with 'So, we put that new pic up, Freddie, if you wanna do your thing on the website.'

'Awesome.' He went over to the computer, and his arm just brushed the teeniest bit against mine but my head practically fell off from redness. Me? Blushing? No way. Just because a certain dork suddenly looks rather quite nice in his glasses does not give my brain the right to abandon everything it used to believe in.  
'Sam? Can we talk for a minute?' Carly asked, interrupting my brains rambling. I followed her into the hall.  
'What's up?' I asked, even though I was sure I knew what she was going to say.  
'Ask him out!' she exclaimed, as soon as we were out of earshot of Adam- I mean Freddie.  
'I have no idea what you mean.' I lied feebly.  
'Right. You were drooling, Sam. You thought Freddie looked hot in the picture, and now you love his glasses! Ask him out!'  
'Carly, I don't even remotely like Adam- Freddie!' Damn, why did I keep doing that?  
'You think he looks like Adam Hudson! And you know who Adam Hudson is dating now?'  
'...Who?'  
'Charlie Baker.'  
'No way... Really?' Charlie Baker was my favourite actress! Her work in Mean Girls the Musical was amazing!  
'Yes. Read this.' She threw a magazine flipped open to a certain page into my arms and left me to read it:

_CHARLIE BAKER HAS WOOED NEW COSTAR, HOLLYOAKS HUNK ADAM HUDSON ONSET IN LIVERPOOL. A SOURCE CLOSE TO THE COUPLE INFORMS HEAT MAGAZINE "EVERYONE ONSET WAS TALKING, AND SUDDENLY CHARLIE GOT THIS LOOK IN HER EYES AND PULLED ADAM TOWARDS HER AND KISSED HIM. IT WAS ELECTRIFYING TO WATCH AND THEY'VE BEEN INSEPERABLE EVER SINCE."  
_

I was amazed. Charlie Baker, who I tried to model myself on, had scored Adam Hudson, the dude who now looked like the dude I was suddenly into, by doing precisely the thing that I wanted to do: spontaneous kissing. If it was good enough for Charlie... my mind was made up.  
I put the magazine down and marched back into the living room. Freddie was still sitting at the computer. He was typing furiously but he had removed his glasses, which kind of dented my motive, but I made it work. I went up to him, took his glasses from their place on the counter and pushed them back on his face.  
'Sam, what are you-'  
His question was cut off by my kiss.

Hey, it worked for Charlie Baker. And now it worked for me.

ITSALLFORREALIMTELLINGYOUJUSTHOWIFEELSOWAKEUPTHEMEMBERSOFMYNATIONITSYOURTIM

There. I just thought of this when I realised how hot Nathan Kress would look in glasses.

I'm leaving in like 4 minutes so bye!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


End file.
